


gold rush

by alewifes



Series: folklore/evermore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Album: evermore (Taylor Swift), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Crushes, Dumbledore's Army, F/F, First Kiss, Jealousy, One Shot, POV Luna Lovegood, Song: gold rush (Taylor Swift), Wizard Dueling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alewifes/pseuds/alewifes
Summary: In a DA meeting, Luna realizes how utterly irritating it is that everyone seems to be in love with Ginny Weasley.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: folklore/evermore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	gold rush

**Author's Note:**

> folklore/evermore no. 2

  
  


It was quite exhausting to be in love with someone when everyone else is in love with them too. 

Luna knows this feeling all too well. Because for months, she’s sat while Dean flirts, while boys look longingly at the red hair and high cheekbones, all the while she’s sitting  _ right _ there. Like, right next to her! And Ginny never even seems to notice, which makes it all the more pathetic. Luna’s used to people not liking her, especially people disregarding her, but it feels different when she’s  _ right there _ and Ginny doesn’t even see her.

Now, they’re standing in the room of requirement, side by side, and Ernie Macmillan has become entranced with the side of Ginny’s face. Even though she doesn’t notice, Luna does, and it only makes her blood run a bit colder. Especially when he's doing it so openly, so  _ blatantly _ — something Luna could only daydream of doing. 

“Is everyone ready?” Harry calls, and everyone shifts their gaze to him. He stands in the middle of the room, a large mat rolled out underneath him. “Alright, let’s pair off and gather around.”

With a grin, Ginny rushes to grab Luna’s arm and pull her close. There’s a blush that rises to her cheeks that she suppresses, though, and the blonde girl bites back a smile. As they move to stand in a circle, Ron and Hermione stand slightly behind the boy in glasses, holding their wands. Of course they're partners, these meetings have come to be kind of predictable. 

“What do you suppose we’re doing?” Ginny asks in a whisper.

“Dueling, I think,” Luna says back. There's a wicked look in Ginny's eyes that makes her kind of nervous. “I don’t really fancy dueling you, however. Maybe we should find other partners.”

“Why? Afraid of me?” Ginny nudges her in the ribs jokingly. “Don't worry, Luna — I’ll go easy on you.”

“Of course not,” she replies. “Just don’t want to hurt you, s’all.”

“Who wants to go first?” Harry asks, the rules having been gone over during their banter, and Luna hopes they didn’t miss anything important. Nobody dares to step forward, and most make a show of stepping back. Neville stands off to the side; being Harry’s partner, he seemed to be utterly terrified of what was to come. “Fine. I’m going to place my wand on the floor, spin it, and whomever it lands on is the first to duel, alright?”

Muttering an incantation, a small beam of light emits from his wand in a strand, pointing out at their feet. Harry gives it a good spin and steps away quickly, joining Neville at the edge of the circle, and everyone waits with bated breath as it twirls, taunting each of them with the light. And of course, it slows to a stop right at Luna’s feet, and the light digs into her boot as she sends Ginny a soft smile.

Everyone watches as they gravitate towards the center of the room, and Harry splits between them with his wand raised. A smirk is across Ginny’s lips as they both bow their heads, and then draw their wands, backing up wordlessly across the mat, and the air is silently as most of them wait for someone to mutter the first incantation. 

“Flipendo!” Luna’s tossed back, but is able to catch herself, never hitting the ground. One of the Pavarti twins gasps as her recovery, and some small cheers are heard; but to Luna, her blood is rushing behind her eardrums and her heart is beating with the thump of a thousand drums, so she doesn’t hear much more than the incantation itself. But even she can admit that the landing was quite impressive, especially with how shaken she is at the moment. 

“Ventus!” Luna shouts back, and a trail of wind rips through them and into Ginny’s pathway. The ginger girl trips over it, the air carrying her backwards and onto her rear. “Levicorpus!”

With a flick, Luna watches as Ginny is lifted from the ground, the wind carrying her until she’s floating above her head. There’s a few seconds where she’s staring down with a grin, their eyes directly connected, until in her peripheral vision, she sees Dean Thomas staring lovingly at the floating girl — a smile across his face and a blush on the apples of his cheeks. 

Ginny drops onto the floor with a thud, looking up as the blonde girl turns away for just a second. There’s hurt written across her face, just as the last hex is sent her way with a breathy,  _ colloshoo,  _ leaving her feet stuck to the ground, watching in confusion as Luna runs out of the door without a second word.

“Luna! Luna, where are you?” Ginny whispers, her feet tiptoeing up the astronomy tower and onto the final step, hands brushing the banister. Luna can see her as she approaches, scooting her body further into the darkness, until finally the red-headed girl spots her along the edge of the wall with a frown.

She knows there’s tear marks on her pale face, she’s been crying long enough. And for such a stupid reason, too — even Luna knows that it’s quite stupid to be so torn up over the fact that boys find Ginny Weasley attractive. It was like trying to get the sun to stop burning, actually; Ginny was beautiful, everyone could see it. And who doesn’t want someone like her, clear rosy skin, athletic and sarcastic and witty and  _ so kind _ ?

Everyone does, and that’s entirely the problem. The months have gone by, and all Luna seems to focus on now is pointing out the people in the crowd that seem to fall in love with her at a moment's glance. It’s exhausting, it’s terribly out of character for someone who likes to love life all the time, but she can’t help it. Everyone is in love with Ginny Weasley, not just her. And it hurts.

Sometimes, when they’re sitting together, Luna finds herself captivated by the idea of growing up and being the girl that everyone has a crush on. **What it must be like to grow up that beautiful;** everyone’s eyes are always trained on your face, watching you and fantasizing about a secret future together. Luna had always been the other girl,  _ Loony _ Lovegood, the girl that people would rather die than ask out on a date. Sure, she had come used to it, but that doesn’t stop the daydreams from swirling inside of her head.

And the daydreams continue especially in the library, where she’s free to imagine a future where they end up together. Where Luna and Ginny have a flat near Diagon Alley, where Ginny plays quidditch and she runs a divination store in town, and they come home on the weekends to each other. The blonde girl  **padding across wooden floors** , her mark left around their own little space. And Ginny would come home and see her and they would dance in the kitchen together underneath the moonlight. It’s perfect, really. Everything she could have imagined.

Those daydreams are entirely too easy to fall into. Luna does it a lot; she likes being inside of her own head, as crazy as it sounds. But in her head, the world is a lot more forgiving, and times are a lot better than they are right now. But soon, they fade into grey, because  **it could never be** .

Luna's reminded of this thought as Ginny clears her throat, sliding down the wall to sit next to her. She can see the bruises on her bare legs from when she fell from the air onto her side, and there's a pang of guilt when she spots them, and it doesn't go away as the ginger allows her hand to slide onto the other girl's leg, pulling her closer. 

"Neville told me I could find you here. What's wrong?" Ginny asks softly. Her eyes shine in the moonlight, perfect teal pools of water in the middle of the night, and they're  **so inviting,** she  **almost jumps in** . Luna would have maybe allowed gravity to pull them together if she wasn't paying so much attention. 

"I, erm," Luna clears her throat, gathering her blonde hair in front of her. "I can't say."

"And why not?" Ginny moves closer to sit back against the bricks now, and they're both staring up at the night sky. It feels like there's burn marks in the places where her hands are, but the other girl doesn't dare move a muscle now. 

There's a deep breath before, "because, it will completely and utterly ruin  _ everything _ ."

"I think you're overthinking."

"I'm not, Ginny. Please, please go."

Ginny takes another deep breath, leaning forward, "why did you get so upset when Ernie was staring at me?"

"Wha— you didn't even notice him!"

"Luna, I've been stared at long enough to know what it feels like." She purses her lips, moving her body so that she's sitting in the spot between Luna's legs, criss-cross with her hands under her thighs. The concrete bites back in the cold, but she doesn't seem to notice — this conversation is far too important. 

Luna bites the inside of her cheek, eyes meeting the cosmos again. She silently wishes that they'll come and scoop her up, take her away from this moment; instead they leave her there in front of the golden girl with blue-green eyes to suffer her face of disappointment and embarrassment. 

"I just—" Luna stops, burying her face in her hands to hide her red cheeks. She hates that this is happening, and even more so that she can't hide the physical effects it's had on her. "I like you, okay? And I'm your best friend, so I  _ can't _ — but everyone is just looking at you all the time and I've kind of gotten used to being just another onlooker, but sometimes it just hurts. Because I'm standing right there.  _ Right there _ ." 

"You like me?" Ginny asks, a grin spelled across her cheeks. Her dimple is deep with how hard she's smiling, and her eyes seem to nearly twinkle in the moonlight. "Like,  _ like _ like me?"

"I guess so, yeah," Luna mutters softly. "But I know you don't feel the same way, and it's okay, I just get... I don't know."

"You get jealous! Oh my Merlin, lovey, that is so sweet." She pulls herself onto her knees in front of her, looking deep into her eyes. Luna pulls her hands away from her face finally, revealing the rosy skin that's there, and Ginny takes it upon herself to push the silvery hair behind her ears. "You were always going to win."

"What?" It comes out in a gasp, a confused one at that. 

"Oh, Luna — do you remember Christmas, when we were at that party, and you were wearing that shimmering blue dress? And I made fun of you because of how you were saying you didn't like quidditch that much although you're the commentator now? That's when I realized I liked you, too."

It nearly doesn't feel real. Especially with all the months that Luna's spent snapping herself out of daydreams, of her being convinced that this nothing would remain nothing for ages, and here Ginny is; telling her the things that she's dreamt of for months. She can't contain the excitement within her as the other girl grins. "Are you sure?"

"Totally sure," Ginny confirms. "I really,  _ really _ like you, Luna Lovegood. And you have nothing to be jealous about."

And now, when Ginny pushes her hand to rest on Luna's thigh, when she rises on her knees and her eyes flutter, the blonde girl allows it to happen. It feels like a dream coming true, now. Her eyes gleam in the moonlight, and they're so green-blue, and her hair looks like a gold rush, and everything is so inviting — and when Luna pushes their lips together, this time, she jumps right in. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi this was a quick one shot for a friend's birthday ,,, enjoy!! follow me on wattpad @folkmore :)


End file.
